I CAME TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BLAH BLAH BLAH!!
"I CAME TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BLAH BLAH BLAH!!" is the first episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story, Part 1 Day 1 SRorgs has experienced 4 seasons of action-packed gameplay. Today, 5 people from each season will join us on this wonderful journey in the land of Mongolia. 39 Days, 20 people, ONE Survivor! From Survivor: Reddit are Sab, Banak, Cody, Cool and Potato. From Survivor: Benin are Macro, Usernam, Fred, Surv and John. From Survivor: Iceland are Chaz, Eli, Ashton, Edge and Roodman. From Survivor: Tuvalu are Brad, Gabe, Joe, Beamen and Nick. Season by season, the twenty all-stars are gathered together in the middle of the Gobi Desert in Mongolia. The host welcomes them and tells them how tribes are going to be divided. “Alright everybody, pick a rolled paper from the pile below. This will determine your tribes. As you can see, there were NO buffs in there! This is because your tribes will be determined by our OPENING TWIST! Here’s how it goes. People in each season will vote for who is who of the following categories: Most Strategic, Best at Comps, Most Known, Least Known and Least Deserving. You have to vote yourself for one category. The people from each season vote on who is who only from their season. John, you're voting for people from Benin. This will determine the tribes.” The all-stars are allowed to talk to the other people from their season about the tribe allocations, but they can’t communicate across tribes. They all scatter around the place and start working on what they’re going to do. Straight away, the castaways from Survivor: Reddit gather together and start talking about which tribe each of them is going to go on. The players from Survivor: Iceland are also already talking to each other and Ashton is finding that everybody’s already coming up to him to talk about strategy. The contestants from Survivor: Benin all get together and, up to his old tricks again, Usernam immediately comes up with a wild idea to give them an edge. He wants to put each of them on a tribe that they don’t fit so that they’ll all have some skill that the other people on the tribe don’t have. The five starting tribes of four are announced based on the results of the votes. On Altai, the strategists, are Sab, Surv, Ashton and Joe. On Khangai, the comp beasts, are Cool, John, Eli and Beamen. On Saikhan, the well-knowns, are Cody, Macro, Edge and Gabe. On Khovsgol, the least-knowns, are Banak, Fred, Roodman and Brad. On Dornod, the least deservings, are Potato, Usernam, Chaz and Nick. The five tribes are all given their buffs and sent to their different camps to start their 39 days of survival. Saikhan are the first tribe to arrive at their camp and it’s pretty obvious which of them is going to be voted off if they have to go to a tribal council. Macro knows just how much of a problem this could be for him, but he has a plan to get around it. When the strategists tribe, Altai, hit their camp, naturally the strategy talk begins immediately. Joe thinks of himself as a huge target for many people from the outset and isn’t feeling like he’ll go deep into the game. Ashton, Sab and Joe all see themselves as big threats going into the game, so Joe creates a “big threats” alliance so they can keep each other safe. When Khovsgol get to their camp, Brad is happy that, in spite of winning Survivor: Tuvalu, he’s still seen as one of the least-known people. Meanwhile, Fred and Roodman are immediately displeased with being on the same tribe as each other. When Khangai get to camp, everybody is content that they are the challenge beasts who should be able to do well enough in challenges to avoid tribal council for the near future. Beamen is a bit less happy than the others about how the vote went down. Last, and also least-deserving, Dornod get to their camp. Nick is livid that he was voted least deserving from Tuvalu. Due to Usernam’s rigging, he is the big stand out on this tribe as a strategic threat, so the other three agree that he has to go. Day 2 Waking up after the first sleep of the game, Khovsgol are already well aware that Fred and Roodman do not like each other. Macro has started going around to all of his tribemates and giving them his proposal, and he’s under the impression that it’s working. But, behind his back, everybody is talking to each other about Macro’s proposal and realizing that he’s just telling everybody the same thing. At Altai camp, Joe is feeling paranoid. In spite of the fact that he’s already in a three-person alliance with Ashton and Sab, he makes a fake alliance with Surv to try to keep him on his side in case he needs him. At Khangai, Eli, not knowing anything about Beamen other than what Ashton told him, decides to get to know him some more. Cool isn’t very happy to be on a tribe with John, especially when John starts to talk strategy with him.. Lastly, at Dornod… nothing is happening. People are already bored of talking to each other. Day 3 All five tribes are gathered one by one for their first challenge. In this challenge, the four best tribes will all win immunity and various rewards which will help them out in the next challenge. The challenge is a relatively easy one and it’s a tight contest between all five tribes, but Chaz absolutely flops the challenge for Dornod and Dornod comes in last place. Altai, Saikhan, Khovsgol and Khangai all win immunity so Dornod has to go to the first tribal council of the season. When Dornod get back to camp, Chaz shows a complete lack of awareness and forgets that Nick and Potato are both still around when he starts talking to Usernam. Chaz and Usernam are already both targeting each other, which puts Nick and Potato in the power position by default on the small tribe. Going to tribal council Nick and Potato have to decide whether they want to stick with the loose cannon Chaz or the loose cannon Usernam. Usernam and Chaz both vote for each other, and Potato and Nick decide to stick with Usernam for now and vote off Chaz, who becomes the first person eliminated from Survivor: All-Stars in a 3-1 vote. Voting Confessionals Story, Part 2 Day 4 In the morning, Usernam wants to talk to Potato about the tribe allocations to see if he can get any intel on the people from other seasons. At Khovsgol’s camp, Banak decides that now would be a good time to try to take advantage of the growing rivalry between Roodman and Fred. Meanwhile, Roodman gets distracted by thoughts of what could be happening at other camps around the Gobi Desert. At Altai’s camp, Joe’s paranoia continues to increase. He starts to distrust his alliance even though they haven’t actually gone to a tribal council yet. He decides to try to solidify his alliance with Sab to push Ashton to the bottom of their alliance so he’s more secure in the tribe. Still concerned, Joe also goes to Ashton to buddy up with him. After he’s done this, he realizes that Ashton and Sab might talk to each other about it. Sab and Ashton do talk to each other about this. When Joe realizes how badly he might have messed up, he decides to come up with another plan in case they lose the immunity challenge and have to go to tribal council. At Saikhan, Cody is already getting very tight with Gabe and knows that this will be helpful in any tribal councils they have coming up. As time goes on at Khangai, Cool starts to feel like he’s misjudged John at first and the two of them are getting closer. Cool also starts to find the way that John tries to play the social game funny. Day 5 Edge wakes up in the morning to see Cody and Gabe have slept suspiciously close to each other during the night to “stay warm”. He starts to get nervous that these two might cut him off if they need to. To avoid getting too paranoid, Edge decides to go for a walk to tree-mail where he discovers that they’ve been given a large sheet of fabric and various paints along with a message. Their next immunity challenge is to make a tribe flag, and the tribes will be gathered together for their flags to be judged by flag “experts”. Saikhan get to work on their flag straight away. As soon as Khovsgol have read tree-mail, Fred has taken to their fabric and begun working on their tribe flag. Usernam has limited skills when it comes to making a flag, but the other members of Dornod decide to let him go for it since he enjoys it. While they’re working on the flag, Potato gets nervous about what could happen if they have to go to tribal council. Beamen decides to step up and take charge of making Khangai’s flag. When everybody sees the finished product, John congratulates Beamen and Cool finds it funny again. During this challenge, Joe manages to successfully reach peak level paranoia. When Altai are making their flag they put pictures of themselves on it, and Joe is concerned with his position on the tribe flag. In case he really is in trouble, he comes up with yet another plan. Meanwhile, Ashton and Sab are bonding over their tribe flag. Day 6 All five tribes are brought together again with their flags for the judges to determine which tribes are safe and which tribe will go to tribal council. Dornod’s flag is the most beautiful thing in existence, but the judges decide that it is too good, so they tear it up, give immunity to everybody else, send Dornod to tribal council and get the hosts to make a new one for Dornod. Everybody is nervous about what might happen. Since there’s only three people left, everybody is considering the possibility of voting for each of the other tribe members of the tribe and the risks/rewards of doing so. At tribal council, all three could be targets, but Potato and Nick decide that they’re going to stick together and vote off Usernam because he’s just too big of a threat to keep around any longer. Voting Confessionals Tribal Councils Trivia * This is the first time that a pre-merge tribe of three members has gone to a tribal council. * Potato and Joe had the most confessionals this episode, with 8. ** Banak, Gabe, and Surv had the fewest, with 1. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes